warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 47
Devstream #47 '''started on '''February 20th, 2015, @ 2 PM EST position="left"> Devstream47-website.jpg|DevStream #47|linktext=A view at Some Upcoming Features Warframe DevStream 47|linktext=Get a Chance to See the 2nd Part out of the 3 Parts of the Raid here! Riot MOA.png|Riot MOA|linktext=The New Corpus MOA Unit that will have 3 Different Modes Cephalon Simaris Standing Items.png|Cephalon Simaris Standings Exchange|linktext=A Teaser for the items of this Syndicate. Of those Items is also a Special Trap On The Couch From LEFT to Right: *Studio Manager | Spoilers Sheldon! *Customer Punishment Officer | Howdy Glen! *Creative Director | Breathing Fire Steve! *Statue | So Lonely Excalibur! *Community Manager | TROGDOR! Rebecca! *Design Director | Balance Master Scott! And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! 1000 Platinum Prize Winners! To redeem your prize, message Warframe's Twitch profile with your PSN ID, Xbox Gamertag, or PC Account Name #'Giganotosaur' #'Riardy' #'DontBanMeHick' General Announcements *Void Trader up on all Platforms! *Starting 3PM EST : DOUBLE CREDIT WEEKEND, "Make it rain!" *'Feb 24th: EYES OF BLIGHT on PS4 and XB1' *Limited seats available for TennoLive! Go grab them before they're gone! Closes SUNDAY! *There is also an AFTERPARTY for all to attend! *TennoLive will start at 8PM EST! *Both in-person and stream watchers have equal chance to win some cool prizes by RAZER Update 16 *Glen and Rebecca will be playing through the current WIP Update 16 build! *Hoped for February release; however, will be mid-March. Questions General Updates & Content': '''Mag and Ability Crush?' *Scott received an awesome thread that showed Crush's ability problems. Going back and fixing those! *Animation has "three beats," but effects aren't consistent with animation *Adding ragdoll to unkilled enemies in Crush Corpus Riot MOA + Manic Grineer? *Animations! Standing, Walking, Riot Mode for Riot MOA! *Animations for Manic Grineer in Devstream #46 *Both will launch in Update 16! '8 Player Raids:' *Intentionally designed to be confusing and difficult; you'll need to work together! *Enemies start out at Level 80; Getting higher as you progress. *We noticed the "DPS Wave" that players would roll through, so we're looking for ways to mix up that formula *The Vay Hek "SYMBOL PUZZLE OF DOOM!" Look at the wall screen for the button prompt, and step on the right Platform! *But you need to stay on the Platform, otherwise the button is depressed and the puzzle resets! *Step off the right button, or stand on the wrong one, and get ZAPPED! *Scorpion lassos, Switch Teleporting, dying; all will count as "stepping off" and kill you! *Bosses have a chance of appearing during Raids. *'RUMOR:' Spectres can revive you? Needs clarification *'Mastery Rank Requirement:' Not crazy high, but we don't know yet! We're thinking MR 3-4 for the first one, but may be higher! *The hardest part isn't the content, but the coordination; solving puzzles as a team *Glen and Rebecca are actually playing PART 2 of the Raid! There will be 3 parts! *'RAID REWARDS:' "Cosmetic Enhancer" - "Burn in" a positive proc into a cosmetic!!! *Example Positive Proc: "Get 10 headshots and receive 30 seconds of health regen" *You can remove procs or overwrite existing procs from any item you've previously enhanced *Top Level Rundown: 8 Player Raid, bring your best gear; high level enemies and puzzles to solve! *Some notable checkpoints include: Raid Start, Symbol Puzzle of Doom, Raid Hijack 'PVP Content:' Capture the Flag CEPHALON, 2v2 *Glen and Rebecca vs. Erratic and Fate (from the DE PvP Team!) *'NEW NPC:' Conclave Syndicate Master: "Teshin" *Preprocessing error: when DE adds stuff to the game, internal server has to process it first, causing freezes! Won't be in final release *PvP specific mods; some will come through end-of-match, some through Conclave Syndicate progression *The "Flag" is actually a CEPHALON! They will "chirp" at you if you're carrying it. *PROTIP: Knockdown other players and shoot them while they're stunned! Alternatively, equip HANDSPRING to counter the stun and get up! *(Fluff quotes) "Git gud scrub" / "Suck it!" *You can rank up gear in PvP What can be expected in PvP maps? Can we make our own maps? *They're customized versions of existing tileset themes *Only CTC will launch Does the PvP team have an ideal for Time-to-kill? *Seemed fairly quick, but not Call-of-Duty fast. Somewhere between COD fast and Halo slow. *Through PvP testing, we found some PvE bugs to fix! *Dynamics of blocking in PvP; it works! Enemy players can block YOUR bullets! (Fluff) Rebecca looks super nice on all streams! Where does she get her hair done and what's her favorite cosmetics? *"Is there an issue that causes baldness at DE?" -Rebecca. "It's the stress!" *Glen harvests the hair of the others! *Pantene Pro-V! 'Relay Content:' Librarian Updates? *Updates on the new Library room! Capture targets simulated via hologram now *The Librarian syndicate leader is called Cephalon Simaris. *Simaris is interested in knowledge, he wants to annihilate the creatures of the world and bring them into his 'Digital Oasis'. *There will be a target each week that Simaris desires. You will have to lay traps to slow its movement (like Ghostbusters) that will enable you to finally capture it (in a manner similar to codex scanning). *When the community captures enough of this target, there will be a piece of lore unlocked related to the target, as well as syndicate standing with Simaris. *If you missed the community goal, there will be the ability to pursue a personal goal to unlock all past pieces of lore and standing. *'Danger Room' is added. Requires Simulacrum Access key to use. Help this new Cephalon Simarus build his "Digital Oasis" by finding the quintessential samples of life in the galaxy.If you have a creature fully scanned there will be a way to spawn it in some sort of a practice room. *A Unique scanner type to help trap and capture enemies *(Fluff) Working with Kenny Loggins to acquire rights to use DANGER ZONE! Tons of Top Gun reference *Limitations: can't re-scan spawned enemies, can't spawn certain things like friendly NPCs or bosses. Requires Simulacrum Access Key to use! *As global Simarus quests are completed, lore will unlock for participating players! *For new players, or players that miss out on past Simarus quests, will instead get "Personal Goals" to unlock all previous content, then they can catch up to the current week "Some hot action here... Steaming Hot Relay Action!" *RELAY ELEVATORS! Finally content on the 2nd Floor! *Testing Mastery Rank Test Replay Section! When will Darvo open his shop? What's the Relay second floor for anyway? *Second floor will have the Library, Conclave Syndicate 'Missions & Quests:' In the first 2015 Livestream; adding quests was described as "arduous." What's the progress on making that system better? *Steve is working on it! (in between sessions of The Order 1886!) Which mission type is next for an overhaul? *Not sure! PvP and Raids are high on the priority right now as nothing is a strong focal point currently *DE_Hazel spearheads mission reduxes, she's currently working on new quest! *DE_Daniel is working on more diverse enemies in Exterminate missions (sub-bosses scattered in) *Some changes to Scanner mechanics in Excavation (Such as changes to what you will defend) More 'Spy Rooms' are being added (3 Grineer rooms and 3 Corpus rooms being added) With Spy reward structure, will other missions get multi-loot implementation? *Yes! 'Miscellaneous:' U16 Region Chat? *Community Moderators will be selected to be granted the ability to kick people in chat. Kickbot (Glen) gets assistants. *We need to find volunteers to help moderate the chat! Great power comes great responsibility! *We CAN track who is kicked, so any community moderators who abuse their power will be heavily punished How likely that Supra, Flux Rifle, or energy weapons will switch to another ammo type? *We never dreamed of having so many different weapons! We'll take a look at it, but not super high priority Currently 4 introduced weapon types with only one weapon in them. While more stances are coming for them, are there more weapons too? *Nun-chunks are coming soon! *But yes, we are also making sure that we flesh out the other weapon types down the line When do augment ideas become concrete? *Up in the air "Fired Up" mod *Contrary to popular belief, Deth Machine Rifle sucks for Overheat damage. Prime Laser Rifle is a better choice. Thinking about changing mechanics of this so it's not so mystifying in general. *GLEN looks into "Overheat" mechanic! Looking into making this simpler DRAGON FRAME WILL BE SHOWN AT TENNOLIVE! Also unveiling a bunch of other stuff! Trivia * Credits *Recab Credits borrowed from BuildMyPaperHeart on Reddit & AM-Bunny from Warframe Forums! Media Devstream47-website.jpg Riot MOA.png Cephalon Simaris Standing Items.png Simulacrum Access Key Placeholder.png Simaris Trap.png TeshinNPC.png PVP Field.jpg Sentinel Weapon Stats.png Category:Livestreams Category:Videos